You're Hugging a Death Eater!
by BurgeoningLily
Summary: "YOU TRAITOR! You're hugging a DEATH EATER, Hermione! You're cheating on Ron with a Death Eater!" Cute, funny lil Halloween one-shot dedicated to BALLofSONSHINE for her birthday. Happy Birthday, Jessy! :  Have a fantastic day!


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is my one-day-late Halloween one-shot XD I got set back a day because of school stuff. Well, I guess the Halloween spirit is still out there! What did you guys do for Halloween? I stayed home and gave out candy :/

**Side note:** It's **BALLofSONSHINE's** [_Jessy's_] birthday today {**November 1st**}! Happy Birthday Jessy, and have an _amazingly_ fantastically **awesome** day! :) I don't know you _that _well, but I felt I still needed a dedication to you, nevertheless, for being a good FanFiction friend of mine, and an amazing writer! You go, girl! :D

This story is a _kinda-dedication_. I only have a reference to "Sonshine" at the end. Even with my low amount of dedication (hangs head in shame :/), hope you (and everyone else who reads this) likes it, Jessy :D

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing in this story belongs to me {other than the plot}. Not even Harry Potter. *sigh* Pleaasee J.K. Rowling, can you let me own him? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Same with SWAC XD**

**

* * *

**

"Halloween is _NOT_ for babies, Cooper! I don't look like one, do I?" the brunette girl shouted.

The blonde boy snorted. "Hahaha, that made my day! Of course you are! Who goes and pretends to be a _chicken_ for god's sake and keeps saying 'Bawk bawk bawk' to annoy people?"

"Oh yeah? Well how about I show you how Halloween is _not_ for babies. I dare you to go trick-or-treating with me!" Sonny yelled at him.

Chad's eyes widened in pretend shock. "Oh wow, I never knew that you would do such a childish thing as _that_, Munroe. It's soo below your dignity, isn't it?"

Sonny whacked him with a Halloween decoration she was holding in her hand. "Well, you better agree to go trick-or-treating with me, because you asked for it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"We're SO good!"

"See ya at 5:30?" Sonny shouted, her voice filled with repulse and a little bit of hopefulness.

"Yup, I'll prove that trick-or-treating is for _losers_." He said, singing out the last part.

_Later that day…_

To Sonny's surprise, she was actually _excited_ for this evening, when Chad would be coming over for his dare.

Sonny had long decided to wear a Hermione costume (she was a huge Harry Potter fan!) and she dressed up in it, putting her hair in a neat ponytail and putting on minimal makeup. She wore a cloak with normal clothes underneath.

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang.

Sonny looked at the clock; it was 6:30 already!

"Coming!" she yelled at the door of her new house, which her mother had bought after a few months of living in the little apartment.

Grabbing the bowl of candy, she ran to the door and a Death Eater with a tattoo on his forearm said, "Trick or treat, you dirty little Mudblood!"

"Excuse me?" she replied in mock anger.

The guy sighed and pulled down his Death Eater mask, revealing the blonde-haired _demon_ Sonny was forced to go trick-or-treating with.

"Should've known it was you." Sonny muttered under her breath.

Unbeknownst to her, Chad's heart sunk a little at Sonny's harsh words. He had thought he could win her over now. Yes, he admitted to himself that he had a tiny crush on her a few days ago.

"Let's go, then." Sonny disgustedly said, and walked out, purposely walking a few feet away from him.

The two of them walked out, and they went to the first house.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Sonny yelled at the door of the house. Chad stared at her incredulously, and annoyed.

"What the heck are you doing?" he hissed at her.

Sonny glared. An old lady came out of the house with a little poodle barking behind her heels at the newcomers.

"Hello, well aren't you the cutest thing!" Sonny said, eyeing the dog.

Chad felt this funny feeling, like this warmth in his heart, as she said this. It was strange, as if he felt good because of how Sonny was talking about the little dog, in that cute voice of hers. He felt like this whenever Sonny acted compassionate towards others.

The old lady merely smiled, gave them some candy in their pillowcases, and said, "Have fun!"

As she walked away from the door, Sonny shot at Chad, "You don't know how to trick-or-treat do you?"

Chad shook his head reluctantly.

"I was a star from childhood. I never got a chance to do all the childhood activities; it's like my kid years got fast-forwarded through. So I really don't know how this is done." Chad sheepishly murmured.

Sonny felt a soft-spot for him immediately. "Aww, it's ok Chad. Just follow along with me." She said, a smile lighting up her face.

She felt herself blush as Chad said, "Thanks for understanding."

The two locked eyes for a minute, both blushing under each other's gaze. All they thought about was each other for a minute. Then they looked away.

Suddenly, as Sonny started walking toward the next house, on the front lawn of the old lady's house, Chad pulled Sonny's arm. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks, Sonny. Thanks for putting up with me all the time, and being nice to me at times like this."

Sonny felt shocked, because he said thanks, and because he had a genuine smile on his face.

Sonny suddenly, impulsively, wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. After a minute, Chad wrapped his around her waist, hugging each other, looking ridiculous in their costumes, and doing this.

"YOU TRAITOR! You're hugging a DEATH EATER, Hermione! You're cheating on Ron with a Death Eater!" some random Harry Potter fan dressed as Harry Potter shouted, walking by.

Sonny laughed at the irony, but slightly smiled and turned red because the person thought they were a couple.

"I'm better than that stupid Ron. Who needs him, when you got a little bit of Chaddy, Sonshine?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a small frown appearing on his face as he realized the nickname that just slipped out of his mouth.

"Shut up…" she giggled, wacking him with her pillowcase, but also noticing the cute name he called her, acting oblivious to it.

Sonny turned away, blushed, but chuckled at his cheesiness.

The two went on trick-or-treating, with a comfortable silence, sometimes passing jokes from time to time, knowing that romance was in the air.

* * *

Please review, hope you enjoyed it! XD

and hope to post my new chappy soon (Check out my chapter story if you don't already know about it! Its called _"A House Filled With Lies"_)

Love,

** BurgeoningLily **


End file.
